


Crossing a line

by Ro_Nordmann



Series: JB Tumblr Angst Prompts [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Politics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, for braime-slut, prompts: “Why the hell didn't you tell me" + "You crossed a line"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ro_Nordmann/pseuds/Ro_Nordmann
Summary: "You crossed a line.How can we ever trust each other? What is there to say between us, Brienne? You sacrificed our marriage for your career and in turn left me with no career and no you. I hope it was worth it.”
Relationships: Jaime Lannister & Brienne of Tarth, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: JB Tumblr Angst Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Crossing a line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InoueLauder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InoueLauder/gifts).



> @braime-slut said:
> 
> #14 “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” + #22 “You crossed a line.”

**____________________________________**

It’s exciting when you find parts of yourself in someone else.

**_Annaka Silvia_ **

**____________________________________**

They’d been married for five years. No one expected it to last, as total opposites, they were career-driven individuals set to succeed independently.

Brienne Lannister had dreamt of being part of history, as a woman that would help shape a new Westerosi society. Since she was a little girl, every person she encountered had some negative words about her looks and possibilities. Girls were meant to be pretty and find their “knight in shining armor” to save them from their dreary life, bear children and die in their old age.

Instead, Brienne chose to be a tomboy, following her older brother’s every step. She set herself to learn and practice physical sports, to scrape her arms and knees and then beat the boys to the dust. Nothing was too hard or too male for “little” Bri to overcome. Her stature and her broken nose were her armor. She was comfortable with being a “beast” than becoming the princess of her own story.

Only life had ways to break the spirit, to teach hard lessons, even to a young woman set to make her own way in the world. The first lesson was that no one was invincible, not even her big brother. As her role model, Galladon “Gal” Tarth had set the standard of what a man should be, beyond what her own father (who’d harbored a broken heart over the loss of his wife) had given her. She had two versions, one of a sad, lonely man simply existing, while her brother exemplified what a hero should be—a real knight—one who valued honor and justice. It was no surprise when he enlisted and joined the war effort to bring an end to a collapsing monarchy that had descended into endless violence and the suffering of innocent civilians.

Gal had kissed her forehead and made her promise to take care of their old man. Unbeknownst to him, he had left a piece of him behind in Tarth, not only in their memories, but a legacy in the womb of his long-time girlfriend, Arianne Martell. 

The four of them received the worst news—Sgt. Galladon Tarth had died defending against tyranny protecting a village of women and children—ravaged by the savagery of soldiers drunk on bloodlust. He never met his baby girl, the only person capable in the seven reigns to have made her Grandpa Selwyn truly smile again.

The second lesson came when after falling on her rear, brushing it off and standing back up there was more pain to endure...the agony of a broken heart. Brienne had no real experience with the opposite sex in regards to romantic relationships, how to read the signs of attraction and what-not. So it came with no real surprise that her first crush destroyed any illusions for her to find her “prince charming.” “Ren” only had eyes for pretty boys, like Loras “The Rose” Tyrell. Even though both were expected to find some unsuspecting girl to serve as cover, Renly Baratheon wasn’t capable of doing that to his dear Brienne. He came clean and told her the truth of his feelings.

After disappointments and injuries, Brienne found a new passion in her Public Administration and Government class in her penultimate year of schooling. This became her path in college, driving her to intern for an unknown prospective candidate in the new Parliament of Westeros United Kingdoms (POWUK).

A third lesson came at Gal’s gravestone. She’d been missing her brother terribly and decided on a whim to travel all the way to King’s Landing, where the fallen soldiers of the Westerosi military were buried. The silence was a balm to her melancholic soul, beckoning her to sit by a heart tree with its blood-red leaves, the color standing out of the grays of the stone and browns of the ground, no longer sporting green grass with the winter upon them. It was here that Brienne felt like Gal was still taking care of his little sister and showing her there was more to life than simply settling and crying alone in the dark.

Lt. Col. Jaime Lannister had been doing the same soul-searching in the land of the dead and found the most beautiful, blue eyes he’d ever seen, clear as the Narrow Sea staring right at him. And for the first time in his miserable life, he found solace and friendship with someone that reflected his own vulnerability and grief. They both commiserate on having lost an important person in their lives, a brother. Brienne spoke about Gal and how he never met his baby girl, Arianna and Jaime spoke about his brother-in-arms, Addam Marbrand, who’d been his best friend in their school days and had enlisted together to serve the Westerlands. He didn’t know if Addam left any bastard behind, which caused him to get punched in the arm by the amazonian woman with her unyielding, azure glare. He apologized for his insensitive statement in light of Arianna Tarth never meeting her father and her parents having not been married before her conception. It was more than common and it was no issue in these times anyway. 

Their meetings became a routine, when they could meet in different parts of Westeros. Brienne having to campaign and to research assessment to determine how the different regions-reigns were behaving in terms of voting between genders and the determination of new representation, specifically the inclusion of women in high ranking offices within the newborn government. Jaime worked for the military division of recruitment, as a medal recipient for meritorious service he was more than qualified to speak to the younger generations about joining the rightful fight and serve the greater good while preserving the rights of every citizen of Westeros.

In hindsight, they both believed they were working concurrently for the same goal. Only that for Brienne the military had taken the most important person in her life and she indistinctly wanted to acclaim for the abolition of the armed forces. She believed it was the correct way to deal with unnecessary deaths in the future of their joint kingdoms, with their distinct representatives. 

Companionship and plain disdain endeared them to each other. Selwyn saw the way this man wanted his daughter and decided to have a heart-to-heart with this pseudo-suitor for his little girl. 

“You don’t fool me, Lannister. I served for Tarth years ago. I only had to see my Alayne once and that was enough for me. You seem to be the same kind of man. What are you afraid of? Bri might have the might of three men, but inside she’s all heart and kindness. She’s endured the hardships of having me as an absent father, only relying on Gal to give her guidance. She learned everything from him...you can’t blame her for not having a female role model. She didn’t have any. My Brienne wasn’t brought up to wait for someone to save her; she saves herself, every fucking day. So grow a fucking pair, Jaime. Stand up and face the fire! She won’t wait forever and then it will be too late for you. You’re not getting any younger either.” 

It was Arianna who made the perfect move one day while they were playing in the little cove in Tarth. They had decided to visit her ancestral home after getting leave from their respective jobs. The little girl was collecting seashells, while her mother sunbathed. The proud Grandpa was sitting under an umbrella while beating Jaime in a game of cyvasse. 

“I couldn’t never beat Tyrion. He was the best player in my home. Even my father envied his skill.”

Selwyn chucked while sipping on his bottle of mead imported from Braavos. His granddaughter chose an opportune time to holler at the top of her lungs, “UNCLE JAIME! COME! Quickly! I think I found the perfect shell for Auntie Bri! You can put on her ring! She’ll marry instantly! I just know it! Right, Mama?”

Jaime felt the blood rush through his face, as he felt his almost father-in-law tried to hold his mirth at the situation. Brienne thankfully was swimming and far enough not to have her niece. He ran to see the precious object and shook his head, finding the innocence of the child simply precious. It was iridescent, but not fit for a ring, maybe as a pendant was more appropriate choice.

That’s how the proposal went with an iridescent shell pendant, with Jaime on his knees on the beach at Tarth, with her family standing by, witnessing the impossible happen to her. Third lesson allowed her to see beyond what she deserved and give herself the opportunity to live and accept the joy of having someone, of letting that person in and be a part of her inner life. She felt for the first time like she had found her “knight” and she was a princess.

So how did they get here? Five years of marriage, with its ups and downs, no children and a boulder sitting in the sitting room that no one dared to mention.

The news reporter was giving the latest poll results and she couldn’t hear them. The TV was on mute and her co-workers were in an uproar. Brienne couldn’t make from it if they’d won the majority of the votes in Parliament and what this would mean for her boss. Catelyn Stark had risen from hard work and an honest platform. She represented the marginalized and oppressed, the victims of war and most of all the need for a real change in representation at the highest position in their governing seats. 

The common people had enough of the privileged oligarchy that had supported the monarchy and once it had been derogated; pretended to keep the power all to themselves. And that’s when people like Catelyn stepped in to give voice to the many whom had lived in poverty, injustice and suffering at the hands of the few. She’d lost her husband to the war, her home invaded and her children taken from her unjustly. She was for the people, a woman that spoke their language and felt with her heart, a mother’s heart.

The phone rang and Brienne picked the receiver, “Brienne! Brienne! WE WON! We’ve done it! No more armies! No more wars! Our children are safe. Thank you, my dear! Without you this wouldn’t have happened. Your dedication to this cause and your fortitude to see it through. I mean you got that poor kid...Pod was it? To give his statement on the horrific ordeal he lived as a foot soldier and how he may never recover...You did this, Bri! You should be so proud! Now, you know what this means? Our next steps have been set in motion...as the next Chancellor and you’ll be my right hand. This means your political future is here, Brienne! I’ll see you later! I’ll be by shortly. Thank the troops for me!”

She went home, dropped her canvas bag without care. She needed a drink, a hot bath and her bed, in that order. Fate had other things in store for her that night. Her feet met broken glass on the floor and she was grateful she hadn’t taken off her shoes yet. The lights were off so she turned them on, only to face her irate husband waiting for her in the dark.

“ _ Why the hell didn't you tell me? _ Did you expect me to congratulate you on this fucking mistake? Abolishing the armed forces? ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE? What will happen if we need to defend ourselves from an enemy? Civil unrest between kingdoms is a thing, Brienne. Did you think about the fact that your husband is an officer in the Westeros Army? What am I now, Brienne? What is my worth now? A has-been soldier who almost lost his right hand, defending and protecting your ungrateful life. Gal fucking died for you, for every living person in this godsdamned place and this is the way you repay his sacrifice. We’ll lose our benefits and become obsolete derelicts of a distant past. You have murdered me with the stain of ink on pristine white paper. I cannot look at you and see the woman I’ve loved for years...Where is the woman I met under the heart tree?”

Brienne gripped her hands, her knuckles whitened with the strength of her hold, while her eyes welled with tears as she felt her heart beating wildly within her chest. She knew it was bound to happen. Jaime was a soldier since he was green boy. Never thought of himself as anything else. She had hoped that with time and peace having settled over Westeros, he would find purpose elsewhere and therefore her involvement in changing the laws would be seen more positive. Not like this...as if she had betrayed him. It was worse, he said she had conspire to “murder” him.

“J-Jaime...please you must understand. The people need to feel safe and know that we don’t need to have soldiers at the ready. They don’t need to fear the possibility of a horde of men marching in their town and taking what they want by force. I know you’re going to say that not all your men are like this, but look at the facts, Jaime. Atrocities were committed and not many paid for the crimes. They were whitewashed as casualties of war. Blood money was paid, and you well know that doesn’t equate restitution for the women and children. Trauma is forever. I did if for the greater good, for the future generations of Westeros...for Arianna...for our future children that won’t have to live through this, if we make it better for them. I believe Catelyn—”

Jaime stood from his chair, grunting his distaste at the name of the woman who had stolen his Brienne from him. The Tully woman and her ambition knew no bounds and had sunk her tentacles on his idealistic, radical-minded wife. Sure, she liked to call herself by her husband’s name of Stark and rally the Northerners with long-known hate of anything foreign taking over their lands and demanding their tribute. If he could stomach being called a traitor, he’d find a way to slit the trout’s throat and rid the world of her silver tongue. 

" You crossed a line. How can we ever trust each other? What is there to say between us, Brienne? You sacrificed our marriage for your career and in turn left me with no career and no you. I hope it was worth it.”

Brienne felt the tears and tried to hold the sob in, but failed. He turned his back on her and tried to control his breathing, his hands clenched at his sides. The space was only a few feet, but might as well be an oceanwide taking over and separating irreparably. She’d done this to them and somehow she knew there was no turning back. She relieved the day she received the condolence from the group of soldiers sent to inform her father of Gal’s death. Their stoic faces, only young boys bringing devastating news to a fellow soldier’s family. They reflected respect and poise in light of the circumstances. They done their duty, just like her brother had done his. Her husband had shed blood and almost got maimed permanently, escaping with limited mobility in his dominant hand. It was why he was given a desk-job duty of recruitment of the future generation of soldiers for Westeros Seven Kingdoms Army. 

“Jaime—”

“I’ve already packed most of my things. I’ll send a moving service to collect the rest. It will be as if I never even lived here. It feel like I never did already. Just remember one thing for me, Brienne. Remember me the day you met me for the first time and how you saved me from facing a bullet. You won’t be there the next time I’m tempted again. No, it’s not fair to put that on your conscience. Fuck! It that’s what you meant to me, Blue Eyes.”

Brienne felt her knees give away and dropped to her knees, right on the glass. She cried in pain and the blood immediately pooled around her. Jaime went to her aid and helped walk. They both faced each other in their bathroom, as he took care of her one last time. His touch was delicate, the antiseptic cleaning off the wounds. Once he finished, he assisted her with getting undressed and ready for bed. 

He pressed his lips to her forehead and leant his own for a while, until he found the words to say. “This is good-bye, Brienne.” 

* * *

Brienne found success while riding on the coattails of her mentor, Catelyn Stark, working as her Chief of Staff. The woman ended right were she wanted, as the first female Chancellor of Westeros, with a diverse group of representatives from all over the kingdoms, now call union-states. It all seemed to come to fruition and with one bullet it all came crashing down. 

The Chancellor was gunned down on the steps of the Red Keep by an unknown assailant, believed to be a disgruntled former soldier who had lost his pension and benefits with the dismantling of the armed forces. It was only the beginning of civil unrest, that the peace and order of the gold shields weren’t capable of holding back. It brought back the need to reinstate the army to defend its citizens from themselves. Fear ruled over reason and good intentions were seen as malicious machinations of a grief-stricken widow focused on revenge over her husband’s death. Catelyn Stark’s legacy was besmirched by her untimely death.

Life in King’s Landing lost all meaning for Brienne. Seeking refuge, she booked passage on a ship to visit her ailing father in Tarth. Sadly, she wouldn’t be seeing her niece and Arianne, since they had moved back to live with most of her family in Dorne. This clearly had affected her father’s health, losing the only happiness in his life after so much loss. 

“Isn’t that my little Bri? Oh! It is! What brings you to visit your father, after so long? Did you forget  _ someone _ ?”

His emphasis on  _ someone _ , made her pause. She felt the presence of another in the room with them. Her senses knew this someone. 

“Jaime?”

“Hey, Blue Eyes. Come back to me...Finally.”

She brushed her rebellious tears, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing them on her face. Always so arrogant and contrary, wanting the last word. That’s her Jaime, all right. He looked older, with more greys on his temples, a few more wrinkles, probably from exposure to the sun by the looks of his tanned skin. His arms and hands sported new scars, while his body overall showed signs of a man that had not let himself go. He was still the handsome lion that had stolen her heart with a smirking quip on his lip, and a shine on his green eyes. 

Brienne was truly and totally fucked.

“You-you said ‘I crossed a line’—What is the meaning of this? You’ve been here with my dad all this time? Hiding? Biding your time? Did you expect me to come here and then gloat about how it all came crashing down? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, JAIME?”

Selwyn grabbed Jaime’s shoulder giving his support, then looked at his daughter with a hidden meaning in his gaze, like begging her to see what was standing right in front of her. Then he walked away from his study, to give them privacy at last.

Jaime stared at the ground for a few seconds, afraid of what her reaction might me if he simply ran towards her and kissed her senseless. How he had missed his Brienne! But, Selwyn had said— _ If you love her as much as you say, you must let her come freely back to you, Jaime. That is the only way, my little Bri will accept it. She’s her own little savior. You can’t save her from herself _ .

Dropping to one knee, he proclaimed, “I’ve been waiting for the right moment to give you this...the ring I never got you. Arianna said that if I gave you this ring you wouldn’t be able to resist me and—well, I hope that a second time around, we can truly be honest with each other, Brienne. But only if you still love me...want us. I’ve learned to be on my own. Your father has helped me, as well. Him being a man with some experience on the subject, I thought he’d be the perfect fit. I confess, for a time I thought he would drop me from the highest peak in Tarth and you’d be a widow for sure—”

Brienne knelt in front of him and stopped his nervous babbling with her trembling over his mouth.

“You’re still a Lannister, trying to bluff yourself in and out of trying situations...I still love you, Jaime. I’ve missed you arms holding close, while we slept. Your gaze following me around, as if I would simply disappear from your sight any minute...only you were the one that left. All these months, years even and you’ve hidden yourself here, in the safe haven that is Tarth. I should’ve known. You must be so proud. You’ve won in the end. She’s dead and I’m here, defeated. And you’ve reinvented yourself, found purpose like I knew you would.”

His fingers caressed her face, re-memorizing her features, as if he were blind. He was not keen on getting sucked into the blue fire of her eyes.

“Leave the ego and the hurt behind, Brienne. You were brave and you tried. You accomplished something no one would’ve believed it was ever possible. No, I’m not going to celebrate the death of a woman that believed she was promoting the right changes for Westeros...I’ll admit my faults, I was jealous of her allure and hold over you. I want all of you to myself and she took a big part of you, leaving me bereft and resentful. And you...you sidelined me and didn’t trust me. Banning the armed forces wasn’t the real solution to the problem, Brienne. You must see that now. Better laws that protected both sides in the equation are more realistic. The damage has been done and now others will need to intervene and try to salvage the fallout.”

She leaned forward, letting her forehead rest on his shoulders. His scent was his brand of leather and wood, combined with the saltiness of the air in her island and the musk that was distinctive of a hard day’s work. Her fingers found his and she felt the hardened skin, indicative of hard labor with his hands. 

“I’m so tired, Jaime. I wanted to win so badly, I forgot about us. And now...the dream is gone. Cat is dead and the government is in total chaos. I’ve resigned from all my responsibilities. I have nothing left for me in the capital. I’ve returned home...not expecting to find you here. Why are your hands in need of care? Have you been in the fishing boats?”

Jaime found the courage and faced her head-on, “Your husband found a new calling, of sorts. Let’s just say your father has connections and his friends have indulged me. I’ve gained a trade and found lodgings of my own. I’m not freeloading on your father’s hospitality, even if we’re still legally married and in the eyes of the Seven. Brienne…”

“Jaime…”

“Let’s cross the line, together.”

She brushed her lips tenderly over his chapped ones, “Yes, Jaime.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! | A **Second Round** is coming soon!


End file.
